1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copy or document holder and more particularly to a holder for a pad to be mounted on the display terminal of a computer or other similar device.
Computer users in the operation of the computer regularly require information such as passwords, commands, telephone numbers and other data which is useful or required for operation of the computer. Customarily this information is in note pads or books that may be on or in the vicinity of the computer user. Conversely, in the operation of the computer it is often desirable to jot down information which will be retrieved at a later time in the computer operation.
Accordingly it is desirable to have a loose leaf ring pad that is conveniently located for the computer operator so that he can either retrieve or enter information relating to the computer operation. The present invention is directed to a device that serves as a copy or document holder which may be mounted to the computer display terminal and provides organizational capability for information that may be either retrieved or recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a considerable number of devices for holding documents and adapted to be mounted to computers or similar devices. Examples of such document holders are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,443 and 4,902,078. Most of these prior art document holders rely upon spring clips for clipping the documents to a supporting or backing plate. Some of these devices are hinged for adjustability and include various types of arrangements to secure the holder to the computer monitor. However, these prior art devices lack various features that a computer operator would find desirable. These include organizational capability for the information being retrieved or recorded, convenience of flipping from one page to another, rigidity of the mounting of the device to permit easy writing with minimum movement or vibration of the document and convenient mounting or installation of the device to the computer monitor in any one of a variety of desirable locations. The present invention provides a unique document holder that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides the above noted and other desirable features.